fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Nerdy Dancin'
Synopsis CJ signs up Thomas to be her dancing partner on a hit dance show. Thomas seeks out help from Mordecais Crew and Anthony's Crew because he is worried about his lack of dancing skills. Transcript *(This episode starts with Park in view.) *'CJ': It's totally time for a totally favorite TV show! *(CJ and Rigby are sitting on the sofa; Thomas arrives.) *'CJ': (offering Thomas a seat) Hey there, Thomas. Care to have a seat? I have something to show you. *(Cut to close-up on CJ and Thomas' face) *'CJ': (mysterious voice) It's impossibly important... *(TV show starts) *'CJ': Ohh, it's starting! (put finger to Thomas' lips) Shhhh... *(Song: So You Think You Can Shake and Dance theme) *'Danny Jacob': ♪Oh yeah... Everybody get up, time to shimmy and shake! Stomp and twist 'til your ankles break! Jumpin' all around like a pogo stick! So You Think You Can Shake and Dance! So You Think You Can Shake and Dance!♪ *(Scene on TV cuts to show the host, Nikki Star, hosting) *'Nikki': Hi ya! Nikki Stars here. Get ready Two Peaks, because the most popular dance contest is coming to you! *'CJ': See Thomas, that's my surprise. They're taping Two Peaks and I already entered us! *'Rigby': No, great! You guys are totally gonna win! *'Thomas': Sure, CJ! Um.. I'm gona go get some fresh air, okay? *'CJ': Okay! (talking to Rigby) He's so excited to get free! *(Scene shifts to the backyard) *'Mordecai': So, brother of mine, what ever shall we engage into today? (changes subject of the conversation) Hey Thomas! What's the hapt of it, guy? *'Thomas': Oh, man. Your friend's into that some big dance show. And, you know, I just don't wanna let her down. *'Mordecai': So, what's the problem then? *'Thomas': Have you seen the fancy dancing on the show? I can fake it in a school auditorium. Just not in a nationally syndicated dance show. *'Mordecai': Well, maybe Anthony can teach you. *(Anthony dances, using random dancing moves) *'Anthony': Now then, heres the final part. *'Thomas': Wow. That's really- *'Mordecai': (interrupting) Uhp-uhp! Wait for it... *(Anthony does the splits to end the dance) *'Anthony': That would be success to learn. *'Thomas': There's no way I can't learn that by tonight. *'Mordecai': Hmmm...maybe you don't have to. (to Anthony) Anthony, I know what we're gonna do today! So, here it is! The Atalistic Groovatron 9000! *'Thomas': How is that supposed to help me? *'Mordecai': You put it under your clothes, and nobody will see this electronic exoskeleton helping you with dance moves! *(Two guitar strums are played as the scene shifts to Thomas wearing the exoskeleton) *'Mordecai': Anthony does the fancy dancing move over here, and you do the same fancy dancing move over there! *'Anthony': In the mean time, nothing would dare to ruin it. *(Anthony responds to the exoskeleton by dancing, and therefore controlling Thomas) *'Thomas': Sweet. *'CJ': We are so going to win, this time, Thomas. We are going TO WIN! *(CJ lets out the sound what her and Rigby did at that time, but this time, he is only doing it) *'Nikki': Dancers, your dance floor awaits! *(Everyone runs to the stage) *'Nikki': Our dancers will boogie until they get axed for the judges. If your light goes out, your time is up. Now, let the dancing begin! *'Mordecai': Ready? *(Anthony responds to Mordecai using the "thumbs up" gesture) *(Everyone continues dancing. Cut to Nikki as the judges start to think of eliminating the contestants) *'Nikki': Well, this shindig is in full swing! Looks like judges are starting to eliminate dancers, who will survive? *(One judge points to a couple. Their light goes out, and a buzzer sounds. The crowd groans. The same goes for another couple) *'CJ': They're eliminating people. Let's kick it up a notch! *(Anthony does a robot-like dance, and the exoskeleton does the same) *(Thomas starts swinging and spinning CJ like crazy) *'CJ': Oh! You are r-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-a--l-l-l-l-l-y- *'Rigby': Bravo! Bravo! (tosses a bouquet of flowers) Go, CJ! *(The audience throws flowers onto the stage. A bee flies up from one of them and starts buzzing around Anthony, who flails his arms to shoo it away.) *'Anthony': Back off you! *(Thomas does the same action) *'Random guy': Oh man, that guy is awesome! *(The random guy copies it but soon a section of the audience copies him) *'Nikki': Looks like someone's a fan favorite. And look! There's only one dancer left standing! Let's see what he does. *(Anthony gives the gesture again to Mordecai) *(Thomas ends his dance) *'Nikki': (while the audience applaud for Thomas) Say, that was fabulicious dancing out there! I see quite a future for someone with moves like that! *'CJ': Is she saying what a thing she's saying? *'Nikki': How'd you like to So You Think You Can Shake and Dance every week? *'CJ': Do it, Thomas, do it! We could be stars! Dancing stars! We can- *'Thomas': I can't do this. All those great dance moves I've been doing today, it was actually... *(Thomas pulls out the exoskeleton he used throughout the show) *(CJ shrieks and the audience gasps in horror) *'Rigby': That's kind of disturbing. *'Thomas': It was this crazy contraption doing all these dance moves. If you wanna see what a real dancer looks like, then here you go! *(Thomas pulls the curtain out to reveal Anthony, who's controlling the exoskeleton) *(awkward silence) *'Anthony': Well, looks like my work here is done. *(Anthony dances up the pole. The judges then rate Jeremy with a score of 10) *'Thomas': But I'm sorry about all this, CJ. I just didn't want to let you down. *'CJ': Oh, Thomas. You weren't gonna let me down. I just wanted you to come out with me and have a good time! And you know, So You Think You Can Shake and Dance! *'Thomas': Well, I am feeling a little dizzy. *'CJ': I got 'ya, big guy. (They leave the studio) *'of Nerdy Dancin'' Secret Ending Category:Episodes Category:Crossovers